Alanza Cousin
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: Quatre throws a Christmas party for his friends, but then a sudden sensatation comes over him. While he is out a woman appears at the door wounded. She will lead them on an adventure they will forget concerning revenge, love, and so much more
1. Surprise in the Night

Alanza Cousin 1:   
Surprise in the Night.  
Author's Notes: First of all this is slightly A/U where has 1) Trowa ARE NOT brother and sister since I CAN NOT SEE THEM HAS SIBLINGS. If you have a problem with that stop here and now! and 2)All the couples are the same age 25, except for Noin and Zechs who are going to be around 30. Treize and Une will be in this story later on. The couples will be revealed later in this chapter. Oh yes and everything else corresponds to Gundam Time this takes place after the Endless Waltz. Also the boys or men in this case still have their Gundams. Thanks to Isle who helped fill me in on what I had missed in GW saga. Also she helped me with the title of the fic, and the name for Quatre's cousin.  
Alanza means noble in Japanese  
Qamara means moon in Arabic  
Riadah means leader in Arabic  
________________________________________________________  
Qamara ran down the dark narrow tunnel her long light blonde hair fell behind her like a sheet. Her blonde hair was kept out of her calm eyes by a wide red cloth of satin tied around her head. She wore black pants, black boots, and a black blouse a mask kept her face hidden from the nose down. Her pendent bounced against her chest has she ran. The pendent was circular and metal it had a panther reaching out to you with it's mouth open and it's emerald eyes seemingly glowing. The pendent was the symbol of the rebel group she ran with.   
She Qamara Riadah Winner was within a group of several other rebels, from the rebellion that she was a part of. The group of rebels had been created around twenty or thrirty years ago; she had officially joined it around ten years ago after the death of her uncle.   
The sounds of bullets hit pretty close to her feet missing them by several centimeters. The group hit the cold night air quickly and they headed toward the heavily wooded area that surrounded the secert base.   
The group of rebels that Qamara ran with was called 'Panthers of the Night'; they were set against trying to stop a secret branch of OZ from destroying the colonies and Earth in a nuclear attack. Her cyrstal clear blue eyes narrowed at the thought of this branch. The branch had somehow managed to thrive after Oz was discontinued. This branch was known has 'Night Demons'. They were known that for their ways of handling problems. They attacked helpless people in the night and slaughtered them without mercy. This group had even murdered her parents when she was an infant. She had yet to figure out why though she had a feeling that one day she would find out why they had murdered them.   
Qamara knew this because she had overheard Uncle Winner talking about it with Rasid, before Quatre left. Then they had murdered her surrogate father Uncle Winner when she was fifteen, and her cousin Quatre had gone off to fight in the war against OZ. She planned on getting revenge on them for the murder of her parents and her uncle.  
The 'Night Demons' made sure that no one knew about them lived to tell about them. This is why they were so intent on destroying the 'Panthers of the Night' rebellion, to prevent them from talking. The reason why they wanted to destroy colonies was going to be revealed on the disk that Qamara carried within the folds of her red sash. The disk was also the only key to saving the colonies and Earth from annihilation. Since afterall the disk not only contained the reason but the plans for doing it.  
Just has Qamara was about to reach the woods a bullet passed straight through her right side causing her to collapse onto the ground in pain. One of the men behind her grabbed her into his arms quickly yet gently and continued to run. She was slightly aware of the feel of the grass undernegth her, has the man set her down and her friends gathered around her. She heard the voices of her companies grow fainter and felt her eyes close from heaviness has darkness surrounded her and the young female rebel knew nothing.  
Meanwhile the man that shot her turned back to go back inside when something hanging from the door frame caught his eyes.  
"Fuck," he snarled.  
There blowing in the wind was a pendent on a long leather string was the symbol of the 'Panther of the Night'.  
"The One is going to have my fucken head for this," he muttered snatching it up and dashing inside.  
_______________________________________________________  
Quatre smiled and took a sip of red wine from the crystal goblet while he talked to Heero and Relena. All his friends were here celebrating with him. The men were dressed in fancy tuxedos while the women were dressed in fancy ball gowns. The two lovebirds (Heero and Relena) had become engaged last year on Christmas Eve. The ballroom of the Winner Mansion was decorated for the holidays and the gigantic Christmas Trees were decorated with red and green glass ornaments, white lights were strung on their branches and all the trees had a bright golden star on the top. There were five trees in all one in each corner and one in the middle of the ballroom. Red silk Tree Skirts were wrapped around the bases and decorative empty boxes were placed beneath the trees to add to the atmosphere.   
Heero noticed that Quatre's smile began to dim and he got this far off look in his eyes.   
"Is something wrong Quatre?" asked the young man.  
The Gundam Pilots had placed their fighting aside for the time being and had started living normal lives. They began to go out on dates; well all except for Quatre he never could seem to find someone that complimented his sweet nature. Heero wondered if he was a little bit lonely for a female companion or just a companion in general. The sounds of an argument caused him to look in the direction of Duo and Hilde well it wasn't exactly a fight more of Hilde yelling at her husband. Hilde was two months pregnant and already her temper was flaring. The three friends turned to watch as Catherine, Dou, and Trowa tried to calm her down.   
"Should we help them?" asked Quatre trying to change the subject.  
"Not until you tell us what is wrong with you," said Relena with concern, Heero nodded in agreement.   
"Look I am worried about my cousin Qamara," said Quatre looking away.  
"You have a cousin?" asked Wufei in shock coming to join them with his girlfriend Sally.   
"Yes Qamara and I have been together since we were infants," said Quatre his gaze seeming to get farther and farther away. "Her parents were slaughtered by members of a secert branch of OZ. My father took her in, from the moment he introduced us we seemed to be inseparable. Then I went off to fight OZ and we haven't heard from each other since then. I mean she was here when I left yet when I returned for awhile she was gone and no one knew where she was."   
Quatre became aware of tears in his eyes and his friends looking at him with concern. The fight most have ended and Duo seemed to be in one piece, decided Quatre with a quick aprazel. He smiled reassuringly and whipped away the few tears that had fallen.   
"Well shouldn't you be enjoying the Christmas Ball I threw?" he asked.  
"Shouldn't you be enjoying it has well? I mean after all you are the host," retorted Heero listing his wine glass in the young Arabian's direction has he and Relena moved toward the dance floor.   
Quatre sighed and moved to look out the window at the falling snow. It was two weeks before Christmas Eve and the holidays just didn't seem complete without Qamara here to celebrate with him. When they were younger his father would have them come down at least once during the parties he would throw and have them perform some pieces that would fit the mood. She would play the piano and he would play the violin, then they would switch. His father had joked about them being joined at the hip since where ever one was the other was most likely to be close by.   
Quatre sighed and turned around to watch his friends dance when a sudden stabbing pain surged through his right side. He dropped his goblet and the crystal shattered on the ground has he grabbed at his side while collapsing to his knees and withering in pain.   
"Master Quatre!" shouted Rasid rushing toward the fallen young man.   
Quatre was aware of his friends and his men running toward him. He was aware of the sudden halt in the music.   
"Qamara," he whispered to himself before passing out.   
Rasid called for a doctor while Heero checked Quatre's pulse on his neck.   
"Is he alright?" asked Relena crouching beside her fiancé.  
"Yeah his heartbeat is still strong," said Heero removing his hand from Quatre's neck.  
It was then that a doctor arrived and checked Quatre over, when he was finished he pulled back.   
"I can not explain what had cause Master Quatre to fall over though I am guessing it was stress. Tell me has he been upset about anything or stressed out over something?"  
"He did mention his cousin," said Trowa.  
"Do you think he misses her?" asked Catherine turning to look at him.   
"It seems possible," said Rasid stooping to scoop Quatre in his arms. "From what the late Master Winner has told me the two were quite close."  
While moving toward the stairs there; was a tapping at the door and an old butler that had been working for the Winner family since Quatre's father was a teenager moved to open the door. He stopped and stared in shock at the sight before him. He couldn't help but think how familar this young woman looked to him. He searched his memory for a young girl with the same color of light blonde hair and faint blue eyes has this young woman.  
The woman's light blonde hair was a mess and her right side was bleeding however someone had tried to stop the bleeding with a messily applied bandage. Her small dainty lips were parted slightly has she struggled to breathe. Her dainty hands were clenched into fists and she seemed to be struggling to do something. Her eyes were fuzzy and she seemed barely able to focus, however she turned to look at him and smiled faintly while trying to seat up. Suddenly her eyes rolled to back of her head and collapsed onto the front steps and faded into unconsciousness.   
Lady Qamara!" he exclaimed finally recognizing her.  
________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Well there you go my first GW fic. I have been meaning to do this for awhile. I just now got to it and am very proud of it please. 


	2. Cousins Reunited

Alanza Cousin 2:  
Cousins Reunited  
Author's Notes: First of all this is slightly A/U where has 1) Trowa ARE NOT brother and sister since I CAN NOT SEE THEM HAS SIBLINGS. If you have a problem with that stop here and now! and 2)All the couples are the same age 25, except for Noin and Zechs who are going to be around 30. Treize and Une will be in this story later on. The couples will be revealed later in this chapter. Oh yes and everything else corresponds to Gundam Time this takes place after the Endless Waltz. Also the boys or men in this case still have their Gundams. Thanks to Isle who helped fill me in on what I had missed in GW saga. Also she helped me with the title of the fic, and the name for Quatre's cousin.  
Alanza means noble in Japanese  
Qamara means moon in Arabic  
Riadah means leader in Arabic  
_______________________________________________________  
Quatre Winner opened his clear blue eyes to find himself in his bedroom. His eyes seattled in the direction that his friends and Rasid were standing in. At first their faces were fuzzy and unfocused but slowly ever so slowly they came into focus. They were looking at him with worried anticapation. He blinked has the world came finally came into focus and he could make things out clearly. He sat up slowly and leaned against the large collection of pillows at the head of his queen sized bed. He looked around at them slowly before taking a deep breathe.  
"What happened?" he asked still not quite awake.  
"Well," said Rasid clearing his thoart. "For some reason last night during the ball you just grabbed your righr side and fell over. You blacked out a little while later muttering your cousin's name. Your cousin Qamara's body was found half dead at the door step bleeding from her right side a few minutes later."  
"Qamara's here?!" asked Quatre now fully awake and struggling to get out of bed. "How is she?! Where is she?!"  
"Calm down Master Quatre," laughed Rasid stilling the young man from climbing out of bed. "Your cousin is fine she is stable at the moment and we expect her to awaken any moment now. But for the time being you need your rest. When she wakes up I promise we will come and get you. For now though you need your rest!"  
"But I have been resting!" protested Quatre still sitting up. "I have been resting since I blacked out!"  
Rasid fixed the young blonde man with a firm stare that shut him at once. He then stared at the rest of them and they all filed out of the room with Rasid behind them shutting the door and leaving the room in darkness. Despite himself Quatre felt a yawn escape him and shifted himself back into a comfortable sleeping postion. It was just in time has well as his eyes started drifting close and he once more succombed to the darkness of sleep.   
_______________________________________________________  
Qamara's eyes opened and she looked around the room. Since she was in a room that was unfamillar to her. It didn't look like one of the rooms on the rebelbase, and she had seen them all. However she could hear male and female voices around her however they were mainly male and very faint.   
"Look," said a gruff yet kind male voice that seemed very famillar to her but she couldn't place it at this precise time. "Lady Qamara is waking up! One of you go see if Master Quatre is awake!"  
"Yes sir!" said a male voice before his footsteps ran off.  
"Where am I?" she asked groggily looking around at the fuzzy faces.  
"Lady Qamara," said an officous male voice. "I am Rasid I worked for your Uncle Winner when he was alive and now serve your cousin Master Quatre. You are at the Winner Estate."  
"Rasid? Quatre?" said Qamara still slightly out of it and attempting to sit up but found her efforts stopped when large hands stopped all movements. The hands pressed her back down into bed which she had nothing else to do but comply with the hands and let herself rest.  
"Quatre will be here in a moment Lady Qamara," said another voice dabbing her forehead with a damp cloth.  
"Why am I here?" asked Qamara her vision slightly focusing finally.  
"We found you bleeding on the doorstep late last night," said Rasid.  
"So they brought me here," Qamara muttered softly. "But how did they get me here if they don't even know about my connection to the Winner family."  
"What was that Lady Qamara?" asked Rasid has Quatre came bursting into the room.  
"Nothing," muttered Qamara absent mindely.  
Qamara threw her cousin a sweet smile.  
"Hello cousin nice to see you again," she said nodding her head graciously in his direction.  
"Qamara," sighed Quatre throwing himself into his cousins arms and embracing her warmly.  
Rasid smiles fondly at the two happily reunited cousins. But he gasps in surprise when Quatre pulls Qamara out of the bed and swings her around. The two of them laughing happily together at being reunited. Fainlly Quatre places his cousin back on her feet both of them are breathing hard from their laughter.   
"Now cousin," said Quatre. "Why and how did you end up on the doorstep bleeding?"  
"Well," said Qamara. "It's kinda a long story."  
"Perhaps you had better explain," said Heero crossing his arms over his chest.  
_______________________________________________________  
Author's Notes:  
AngeloflightPd - Thanks for reviewing  
Ren-chan - Thanks for reviewing even if you aren't a fan of the show  
IsleofSolitude - Ladies and Gentlemen my semipartner in the crime of writting this story! Thanks for all your help chica! 


	3. Explainations

Alanza Cousin 3:  
Explanations  
Author's Notes: First of all this is slightly A/U where has 1) Trowa ARE NOT brother and sister since I CAN NOT SEE THEM HAS SIBLINGS. If you have a problem with that stop here and now! and 2)All the couples are the same age 25, except for Noin and Zechs who are going to be around 30. Treize and Une will be in this story later on. The couples will be revealed later in this chapter. Oh yes and everything else corresponds to Gundam Time this takes place after the Endless Waltz. Also the boys or men in this case still have their Gundams. Thanks to Isle who helped fill me in on what I had missed in GW saga. Also she helped me with the title of the fic, and the name for Quatre's cousin.  
Alanza means noble in Japanese  
Qamara means moon in Arabic  
Riadah means leader in Arabic  
_______________________________________________________  
Qamara took a deep breathe and looked around the room before opening her mouth to explain everything.   
"After Uncle Winner died," she began. "I joined up with a group of rebels called 'Panthers of the Night' our job is to stop a secert branch of Oz that has still continued to thrive after Oz was destoryed. This branch that destoryed Uncle Winner goes by the code name 'Night Demons'."  
"You discovered the identity of the man that murdered father?!" demanded Quatre.   
"I have discovered who ordered it long ago however she escaped," said Qamara slowly.  
"What do you mean she?" asked Rasid.   
"The leader of the 'Night Demons' is a woman."  
"Do you know who?" asked Heero surprised.  
"No," said Qamara ashamed of the failure. "She escaped before we could find out any information from her. All we know is she is female and is around our age. She has red hair and aqua eyes."  
"Why did you become a part of this rebel group?" asked Reelena.  
"Because the group had need of someone like me, besides I was tired of staying put in the Winner Estate. I needed to do something while my friends and cousin were out fighting."  
"So you have been trying to stop this group called 'Night Demons'?" asked Hilde. "But why the war is over."  
"No it is far from over," said Qamara cooly. "The battles you faught with Oz were just a part of the war that still continues. Belive me this group 'Night Demons' is not to be messed with."  
"Then why do you?!" challenged Trowa.  
"Well someone has to do the dirty work after were you boys and girls left off."  
"Is there something more to this then you are letting on?" asked Quatre looking at his cousin calmly.   
Qamara sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, "This group also slaughtered my family and the village we lived in."  
"What?!" asked Quatre sinking onto the bed and taking hold of her right hand.   
"Like I said the group that murdered Uncle Winner also slaughtered my parents and the village. They have slaughtered many others before and after that."  
"So that's why you left in the dead of night off on this revenge thing?!" demanded Quatre angerily.  
"It started out that way," said Qamara calmly.  
Then the cousins meet eyes and Quatre suck in his breathe and stared into her eyes. The eyes of someone who once held such kindness in them now held something that only years of battle could hold.   
"You've changed alot since we last meet Qamara," said Quatre.  
"So have you cousin your not a brat anymore."  
The cousins shared a small smile before Qamara sighed and closes her eyes.  
"Is something wrong Lady Qamara?" asked Rasid.  
"I have yet to tell you the real reason that I was shot last night."  
"Go on," said Trowa.  
"I along with other memebers of my party had just managed to steal plans that will destory everything we know and hold dear."  
"What are you saying?!" demanded Duo.  
"The group that I spoke of the branch of Oz has plans to destory the Colonies and Earth."  
"What?!" everyone shouted.   
Zechs grabbed Qamara by her upper arms and yanked her out of bed shaking her. Causing her to loose her grip on the sheets she was holding.  
"Are you sure about this?!" he demanded.  
Qamara had a look of shock but soon lost it has the look became a cross of annoyance and amusement. The girls were trying very hard not to laugh, while a glimpse around the room showed blushing males. Which soon left has the females swatted them across the back of the heads.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?!" demanded Zechs.  
"Zechs look down a little," said Noin.   
Zechs peered down quickly and glanced up quickly finally realizing the woman he held was naked. He set her back down on the bed and back away.  
"Um sorry," he muttered.  
Qamara was snickering at him while she got herself cover.  
"Look," said Qamara. "I will patch a communications link up to rebel headquarters and I will talk to them about you coming and joining if you are willing we can always use new recruits. Besides you all look like you are bored with nothing better to do."  
Everyone exchanged a look and then grinned.  
"Very well then it's agreed on," said Qamara. "Now if you do not mind I would like to get back into my clothes."  
"Actually," said Iria. "You were around my size when I was your age so you will use some of mine until you are ready to move about."  
"Huh?" asked Qamara blinking.  
"You are not to live from this bed without assitance from Rasid, me, or from Quatre."  
Quatre and Qamara looked at eachother realizing that she had placed Rasid's name in front of her's and his own. They then turned to look at her.  
"What?!" she asked encredulously.  
"Nothing," the two cousin's said together grinning.  
Iria and Rasid sighed has they exchanged a look.  
"Oh no," they moaned.  
_______________________________________________________  
"I do not care how long it takes!" shouted a female voice has the owner slammed both fists onto the table in front of her. "I want that bitch found and the plans returned if the rebellion group hands that over to 'The United Earth Sphere Nation' then everything is lost."  
"I doubt the rebels would be that smart Lady Htead," said a male voice.  
"Well I do not want to take any chances!" snapped Lady Htead. "I want that bitch found and destroyed do I make myself clear."   
"Yes ma'am," said the men and women around the room.  
"However I would like to do the destorying myself so all you dig up information on this little bitch and bring it to me so I can do it personally. Is that clear has well?"  
"Yes ma'am!"  
"Good you are all dismissed," snapped the women.  
_______________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Thrid chapter done.  
Ren-chan - Thanks  
Angeloflight - Thanks  
Cloud - Thanks if you want me to email u with updates leave your email address and I will email u with updates  
IsleofSolitude - Thanks 


	4. Chatting Cousins

Alanza Cousin 4:  
Chatting Cousins  
Author's Notes: First of all this is slightly A/U where has 1) Trowa ARE NOT brother and sister since I CAN NOT SEE THEM HAS SIBLINGS. If you have a problem with that stop here and now! and 2)All the couples are the same age 25, except for Noin and Zechs who are going to be around 30. Treize and Une will be in this story later on. The couples will be revealed later in this chapter. Oh yes and everything else corresponds to Gundam Time this takes place after the Endless Waltz. Also the boys or men in this case still have their Gundams. Thanks to Isle who helped fill me in on what I had missed in GW saga. Also she helped me with the title of the fic, and the name for Quatre's cousin.  
Alanza means noble in Japanese  
Qamara means moon in Arabic  
Riadah means leader in Arabic  
_______________________________________________________  
Qamara sighed and leaned into the extremely warm water, the water had been softened with her old peachy bathsalts and balls. Then she had added some bubblebath to it, she was laying her head down on a damp cloth and felt her sore muscles relax has the scented candles and the inscence caused her muscles to relax. She closed her eyes and allowed her mind to wander the fighting had certainly drained her body and soul. She had always hated fighting however and now she was doing it. She sighed and shook her head she had piled her hair up into a bun so it wouldn't get wet.  
She frowned remebering how things used to be before Quatre had gone off. The response from Quatre had been has she expected he had always been protective of her if not overprotective. That always bothered her she had always been worried that with his small frame he would hurt trying to protect her from the other boys of the colony that had wanted her. However despite his small and fragile frame he had always seemed to be strong. He was always worried about her sense she was easily hurt has a child phyiscally and mentally. But now since she became a warrior that all had changed.   
A knock at the door caused her to jerk out of her thoughts and splash water on the floor.  
"Hai?" she called out.  
"It's me," said Quatre from the otherside. "I'm coming in."  
"You know we can't..." before Qamara could finish Quatre was already in the room. "You aren't kids anymore we can't be doing stuff like this anymore."  
"Well considering it was something I group up being used to."  
"Yeah I remeber all those times you walked in on me when Iria was helping me change."  
Quatre grins has they both remeber the first time when walking in on eachother started becoming a habbit.  
Flashback*****************************************************  
A two year old Qamara stands before Iria in a slip. Iria is holding up a small pink skirt and starts trying to put it on a squirming Qamara. At that moment Quarte dashes into the room in his pajama bottom and grabbs Qamara before running out the door with her. They are about to run outside in the back when they are both scooped up into the arms of Mr. Winner who begins to carry them back upstairs and gives Iria the squirming Qamara before walking to Quartre's room with the extremely squiremish little blonde haired boy under his arm.  
A few seconds later Qamara bursts into Quartre's room with only the skirt and slip on, Iria not far behind. Mr. Winner looks up shocked and stops buttoning his sons pants to look at his young neice. Rasid is standing their with Quartre's shirt in his hand looking equally shocked. Quatre grins has a lively game of tag insues with Mr. Winner, Rasid, and Iria trying to stop them so they could finish putting their clothes on.   
Finally they managed to capture the two children and get them in their clothing. Iria was busy brushing out Qamara's long hair when Rasid brought a message into the room, he was followed by Quatre.  
"It's a massage for our 'Little Desert Flower'," said Rasid grinning has he bent to hand the small girl the message.  
The 'Little Desert Flower' was the nickname that Rasid and his men had started to call her. Since she was an Arbian and liked flowers the fact that she was has delicate has them gave the imperssion of a flower so Rasid had started to call her that and it soon caught on to everyone else. Only the people that lived or resided in the house were allowed to call her that no one else was. Quatre had gotten it into his head that no one was worthy of calling her that unless they were well known to him.   
Qamara opened the message and looked at it. She frowned and held the message up to Iria.  
"Read?' she said titlting her head to the side.  
Iria picked it up and frowned.   
"Rasid I think you should give this to my father," said Iria.  
Rasid nodded and left the room.  
"Iria neesan what did it say?" asked Qamara pulling at her blouse.  
"Nothing for you to concern yourself with little one," said Iria has she went back to brushing her hair.  
End of Flashback***********************************************  
"You know till this day I still wonder what was in that message," said Qamara.  
"So do I but I guess since nothing was done about it so it couldn't have been that imporant," said Quatre.  
"Good point," smiled Qamara.   
"Remeber the first time I walked in on you in the bath?" asked Quatre.  
"And Iria was there washing me?! Yes!"  
The two cousins burst into giggles.  
"I still remeber the look on her face when I burst into the bathroom," chuckled Quatre.  
"I thought she was goin to fall on the floor and croack," grinned Qamara enjoying the amusement.  
Flashback*****************************************************  
A five year old Qamara sat in the bath has Iria started to help her scrub her back. Then the bathroom door burst open and both girls turned and watched has an extremely dirty Quatre took two steps into the room only to be pulled out by his father.  
"Sorry about that Iria, Qamara," said Mr. Winner closing the door while throwing a howling Quatre over his shoulder.   
Iria went back to washing Qamara down and the sounds of water splashing and Quatre's howling could be heard down the hall.  
"Iria neesan what are the doing to Quatre-chan?" she asked.  
"They are trying to clean him up 'Little Desert Flower'."  
"Why?"  
"You guys were playing outside and we have to clean you for the dinner party."  
"Why?"  
"Because father wants you to look nice for the guests."  
"But I will not be at the dinner party."  
"Regardless you will greet our guests at the door."  
"Why?"   
"It is you duty has a member of the Winner Family."  
"Why?"   
"Don't ask anymore questions," said Iria irratablely.   
"Why?" asked Qamara after a moment.  
"Now you are just doing it to get on my nerves."  
Qamara was silent has Quartre came running into the room stark naked and dripping wet.   
"Quatre!" shouted Irai and thier father at the same time.  
"Hi ya Quatre-chan!" shouted Qamara happily has he collapsed into the tub beside her his legs dangling over the side of the tub.  
"Hi!" Quatre said with a grin  
Iria grabbed a towel and snatched Qamara up wrapping her in the towel at the same time that Mr. Winner did the same to Quatre.  
"You need to stop running off son," said Mr. Winner carrying Quatre away.  
End of Flashback********************************************  
Qamara wrapped in one of Iria's robes was drying her hair while she and Duo set up a transmission unit to use to contact the Rebel Base. The others were gathered around the table awaiting for it to be finished and to hear what was going to happen. When the finally got through she pressed the button to talk.  
"'Dark Lioness' do you read me?" asked Qamara into the speaker. "It's me the 'Little Desert Flower'."  
"Qamara!" exclaimed a voice in shock and happiness. "Your alive."  
_______________________________________________________  
Author's Notes:   
Isle - Thanks  
Angeloflight - Thanks  
Ren-chan - Thanks 


	5. Rebel Base

Alanza Cousin 5:  
Rebel Base  
Author's Notes: First of all this is slightly A/U where has 1) Trowa ARE NOT brother and sister since I CAN NOT SEE THEM HAS SIBLINGS. If you have a problem with that stop here and now! and 2)All the couples are the same age 25, except for Noin and Zechs who are going to be around 30. Treize and Une will be in this story later on. The couples will be revealed later in this chapter. Oh yes and everything else corresponds to Gundam Time this takes place after the Endless Waltz. Also the boys or men in this case still have their Gundams. Thanks to Isle who helped fill me in on what I had missed in GW saga. Also she helped me with the title of the fic, and the name for Quatre's cousin.  
Alanza means noble in Japanese  
Qamara means moon in Arabic  
Riadah means leader in Arabic  
_______________________________________________________  
Qamara smiled, "Yes 'Dark Lioness' I am alive. Now I have some friends of mine that would like to join in the rebelion."  
"Who are they?"  
"Well you remeber the hearing about the Gundam Pilots?"  
"Of course who hasn't?"  
"Well they are the Gundam Pilots and there friends."  
"How do you know them?" asked the woman.  
"Well one of them just so happens to be my cousin."  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ONE OF THEM IS YOUR COUSIN?"  
"Please don't yell."  
"Okay sorry but still you could have told us sooner. You should have told me sooner."  
"Sorry but I didn't think it was important."  
"Well it is important with the Gundams fighting with us."  
"Look they said they might," said Qamara.  
"Is he cute?"  
"Is who cute?!"  
"Your cousin!"  
"Why are you asking me if my cousin is cute?!"  
"Alright fine are the others cute?"  
"Can you not think of anything else?"  
"Look your boyfriend is an asshole you should look around."  
"He isn't that bad!"  
"Is that why he tried to break your arm when his brother walked in on you in the shower by accident."  
"He apolgized for it!"  
"Look I know you love him but you have got to stop defending him. One of these days he is going to kill you. But enough of this seriously are any of them cute? Are any of them single?"  
"They are all taken from the looks of things."  
"Damn!"  
"Except Quatre."  
"Really?!"  
"Don't even think about it!"  
"Your no fun."  
"I know. Now about the meeting...."  
________________________________________________________  
Meanwhile the former Gundam Pilots and their friends were gathered around the study discussing the posiblitties of the Rebellion.   
"Well?" asked Trowa. "Should we help?"  
"Definately!" exclaimed Quatre.  
"We should think about this I mean for all we know this could be a set up," said Heero.  
"Qamara is not like that!" said urgently Quartre.  
"He didn't say she was Quatre," said Reelena.   
"For all we know Qamara could be a pawn," said Wufei.  
"Qamara is to smart to fall for something like that," said Rasid.  
"Yeah well I think she is also still slightly naive about somethings," said Dorthy. "Like you Quatre."  
"But what if this is the real thing and these 'Demons of the Night' have a way to destory the colonies and Earth?" asked Duo slowly.  
"I wonder if they have thought of where they will go if they do this?" asked Hilde.  
"Probably not," muttered Heero.  
"Well," began Sally. "People have already began to colonize the Moon and Mars. So they might just go there."  
"Yeah," began Duo his voice becoming dry while his eyes darkened with anger. "Until they get bored with those two and decide to blow them up too."  
"Least they aren't going to blow up the sun," said Hilde.  
"Don't tell them that," said Duo.  
"I think we should wait and see what exactly this rebellion is more about," said Heero.  
"But what if this real?" asked Catherine.  
Before anyone could answer Qamara came stridding in wearing the clothing she had been wearing when they had found her at the front steps.   
"The meeting is set up," she said calmly somehow knowing what they had been discussing. "If you want to come then come however if you want to back out now I suggest you tell me now. Since once you join the Rebellion there is no turning back."  
The entire group stared at eachother exchanging looks. Quatre, Iria, and Rasid joined Qamara.Duo shurgged and taking hold of Hilde joined them grinning like mad.   
"Why not," said Dorthy shrugging her shoulders and joining them. "I could use some excitement in my life."  
Wufei looked at Sally who nodded and relucently he followed her over to join them. Releena, Noin, and Catherine exchanged a look then turned to look at their boyfriends who stared back at them coolly. Catherine rolled her eyes grabbed Trowa's ear and pulled him over to the others. Releena and Noin blinked then looked at eachother grinning evilly before following Catherine's lead and dragging them over to join the others.  
"Well," said Qamara trying not to laugh. "Looks like you all will be a part of it whether you like it or not."   
_______________________________________________________  
"She is late," snapped Wufei in irratation.  
"She is always late," said Qamara yawning. "You get used to it after awhile."  
"Why should we wait for someone that is always late," said Heero.  
"Trust me it is worth it," said Qamara.   
"Sorry I'm late," said a female voice.  
"It's okay your's always late," said Qamra smilling.  
The figure coming forward had dark blue hair that cascaded down her back to the small of her back, her eyes were a brillant aqua that shined when she smiled. She wore an outfit simillar to Qamara's but it was blue and aqua.   
"So," she said coming to a stop among the group. "These are them?"  
"Yes these are them," said Qamara.  
"Whose your cousin?"  
"I am," said Quatre coming up to stand before her. "I am Quatre."  
"Damn your cute," smirked the female has Quatre blushed.  
"But I am being rude my name is Mora," said the young woman. "I hear you want to be a part of this rebellion. I am glad we can always use the help and having Gundam Pilots helping out would be a big help. Well then come with me and I will take you to the base."  
________________________________________________________  
They had finally arrived at the base and Qamara looked out the window with sick anticapation. There he was waiting for her his black hair, dark brown eyes, and dark skin. He had muscles and wore black leather pants with a matching black vest. His long dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail. The moment that landed she leapt out of the truck and ran into his arms. It was a reaction she had been use to she did it now without even thinking.   
"Who is this Qamara?" asked Iria.  
"This is my boyfriend," said Qamara softly.  
________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes:  
Ren-chan - Thanks  
Isle - THanks also thanks for helping me work out the kinks in it 


	6. Your What!

Alanza Cousin 6:  
Your What?!  
Author's Notes: First of all this is slightly A/U where has 1) Trowa ARE NOT brother and sister since I CAN NOT SEE THEM HAS SIBLINGS. If you have a problem with that stop here and now! and 2)All the couples are the same age 25, except for Noin and Zechs who are going to be around 30. Treize and Une will be in this story later on. The couples will be revealed later in this chapter. Oh yes and everything else corresponds to Gundam Time this takes place after the Endless Waltz. Also the boys or men in this case still have their Gundams. Thanks to Isle who helped fill me in on what I had missed in GW saga. Also she helped me with the title of the fic, and the name for Quatre's cousin.  
Alanza means noble in Japanese  
Qamara means moon in Arabic  
Riadah means leader in Arabic  
_______________________________________________________  
Duo blinked in surprise and exchanged a look with the other Gundam pilots. Though Wufei and Heero wouldn't show it in a split second they showed that they had a bad feeling about this. Quatre looked like he wanted to kill him since he definately didn't trust him. Rasid placed a restraining arm on the blonde haired Gundam Pilot, when his young master turned to look at him he shook his head. Quatre growled but didn't move toward the hugging couple. Zechs narrowed his eyes he was getting a bad feeling from this man and he should know all about this after all he once was somewhat like this man.  
'I have a bad feeling about this man,' thought Zechs frowning.  
Hilde blinked and smiled she felt happy for the young woman, a glance around at the other women told her that they all felt the same about it. However when she looked at Noin she could tell that the older was not happy at all. Hilde moved closer to the woman and gentley nudged her to get her attention.  
"Noin is something wrong?" she whispered has the other women moved foward to congratulate them.   
"I have a bad feeling about this man Hilde," said Noin softly. "A very bad feeling about him."  
"What do you mean?" asked Hilde but Noin was no longer looking at her she was exchanging glances with Zechs and the others guys then they all seemed to nodd together.   
"We'll be back Hilde," said Noin. "Keep an eye on him will ya Hilde I don't think that this man is up to no good."  
Hilde blinked and watched has Noin and the guys walked off to talk about something perhaps about Qamara's boyfriend.  
'What does Noin and the others sense that the rest of us can't?' thought Hilde. 'This man is with the resistance so he can't be that bad can he? What if he works for 'Demons of the night'? What is this man up to if he is? Is Qamara that important to the rebel alliance? What role does she play in this rebellion?'  
"I am happy for you little cousin," smiled Iria.  
"Thank you," said Qamara with a smile that betrayed her true feelings. 'Don't they feel the darkness around him. Even though I do I am too afraid to break up with him. Amazingly I do not fear going into a battle against tons of enimies yet I am scared to break up with him with good reason.  
"How serious are you guys?" asked Dorthy smiling it was good to see her happy, she had meet the girl several times before.  
"Serious enough to get married," smiled Reelena.  
"Perhaps," smiled Qamara.  
"It would be good to see you married off," grinned Iria.  
"Look who's talking," retorted Qamara good naturedly.  
"I have no idea what you are talking about," laughed Iria.  
"Sure you don't grinned Sally getting in on the act.  
"You two?!"   
Everyone laughed including Qamara's boyfriend though his laugh was dark and cold. It was then that Qamara noticed that Hilde was standing where she had left the others alone.  
'Where is Quatre and the others?' she thought to herself.  
"Hilde where are Quatre and the others?" asked Qamara walking up to her with her boyfriend.  
"They went somewhere to talk about something," said Hilde.  
"What about?" asked Qamara's boyfriend.  
"Oh Raceisca this is Hilde," said Qamara smiling. "She is with Duo you know the one with the braid."  
"Oh yes Hilde it is a pleasure to meet you," said Raceisca kissing Hilde's hand.   
Hilde faked a smile however it was tight when his lips touched her lips, she felt a shiver run up her spine and shivered. Noin and the others were right something was wrong something was very wrong.  
________________________________________________________  
"Lady we have the information you wanted on the light haired bitch," said a man with black hair streaked with grey and grey eyes running into a large training room.  
"Do you know?" asked Lady Htead dropping down from the bars she had been practicing on. "Well then let me see them."  
"Has you wish," said the man handing her the folder on information they had managed to dig up on her.   
"How interesting," said Htead. "It would seem my father destoryed her parents when she was a child. No wonder she hates us, so she is a little princess the neice of the late Mr. Winner? Such a tragedy his death was, too bad he had to die. Oh well losses are to be expected in a war. Who is this handsome man? Hey isn't he a Gundam Pilot?!"  
"Yes Lady Htead I do so believe he is."  
"So who is he to her? Friend? Lover? Fiance? Husband? Boyfriend?"  
"Cousin Lady Htead," said the man.  
"Cousin oh really?" said the woman removing the photo of Quatre before closing the folder, and bringing it to her lips forming an evilly delighted smile to her lips. "Find out all you can about him I want to know everything about this man."  
"Yes Lady," said the man bowing then turned to leave.  
"By the way soilder do you know what his name is?"   
"Quatre Raberba Winner," with that the man left.   
"Quatre Raberba Winner," repeated Htead softly looking at the picture. "Daddy always told me I could have a pet and I think I will have you for a pet. I do so love my pets and I promise to take care of you."  
Htead kissed the picture then broke into dark laughter, that echoed down the halls and caused several men and women with the 'Demon of the Night' group to look up wondering what was happening.  
"Oh Quatre soon very soon you will be mine," laughed Htead spinning around still laughing.   
Htead stopped laughing and looked at the picture again. Then with a sigh walked down the hall to her room humming happily.  
"And the fact that your Lady Qamara's cousin makes you an even better candiate for my very own pet," Said Htead collapsing onto the couch. "After all I have do seem to keep my pets for to long."  
With that the wall behind her opened and there were three shelves full of glasses holding various parts of past men that she had as "pets". Another wall opened up to reveal long tubes where the rest of their bodies were.   
"They are always bad and I always have to punish them. Oh well maybe a Gundam Pilot will be able to take orders better and I won't have to punish him."  
Htead started to giggle and play with a partly demolished teddy bear.  
_______________________________________________________  
Author's Notes  
Ren-chan - Thanks!  
IsleofSolitude -Thanks 


	7. Battle in the Heavens!

Alanza Cousin 7:  
Battle in the Heavens!  
Author's Notes: First of all this is slightly A/U where has 1) Trowa ARE NOT brother and sister since I CAN NOT SEE THEM HAS SIBLINGS. If you have a problem with that stop here and now! and 2)All the couples are the same age 25, except for Noin and Zechs who are going to be around 30. Treize and Une will be in this story later on. The couples will be revealed later in this chapter. Oh yes and everything else corresponds to Gundam Time this takes place after the Endless Waltz. Also the boys or men in this case still have their Gundams. Thanks to Isle who helped fill me in on what I had missed in GW saga. Also she helped me with the title of the fic, and the name for Quatre's cousin.  
Alanza means noble in Japanese  
Qamara means moon in Arabic  
Riadah means leader in Arabic  
_______________________________________________________  
Quatre blinks after reading the last chapter then turns to Nightshade.  
Nightshade: "What?!"  
Quatre: "Please tell me you are joking."  
Nightshade: "Oh come on what else could I do I needed to add something to this to make it seem disturbing."  
Quatre: "So you made the disturb person in love with me?!"  
Nightshade: "At least I didn't make the disturb person male!"  
Quatre: "Good point but still!"  
Nightshade: "What do you want me to do?!"  
Quatre: "Get rid of her!"  
Nightshade: "Oh relax it's not going to be that bad!"  
Quatre: "I have a bad feeling about this."  
Nightshade: "Oh don't worry nothing bad will happen."  
Quatre: "Yeah right."  
Nightshade: "Oh shut up and just read the damn chapter."  
_______________________________________________________  
Duo and the others returned with Hilde's hand still pressed against Raceisca's lips. He growled amd stormed up to them with half a mind to slug the bastard for touching his girl when a loud annoying buzz.  
"What the hell is that?!" shouted Heero covering his ears.  
"Oh no come on quickly!" shouted Qamara taking off. "Follow me. Girls unless you know how to pilot a mobile suite a suggest you get to the inferorme!"  
The others followed has more rebels streamed into the room from various doors. They ran down a long hall until they came to a fork.   
"Gundam piloits come with me the rest of you go that way!" shouted Qamara.   
"You heard the lady!" shouted Mora. "Come on boys and girls let's go haul some ass!"   
Qamara and the Gundam Pilots ran down the opposite hallway that had several twists and turns in it.  
"Where are you taking us?" asked Heero running along side the girl.  
"To where your Gundams are," said Qamara.  
"What do you mean by that?!" demanded Wufei coming up beside them.   
"We had them brought over here with us go that way," said Qamara pointing down the left aisleway of a fork.   
While the boys went one way and Qamara went the otherway. She ran faster and pulled her mask on disappearing behind a giant door. She smiled at the giant Red Dragon machine before her.   
"Well Red Flame shall we get this battle underway?" asked Qamara.  
The machine's eyes glowed red and it roared it's approval of the thought of battle.  
"Just has I thought ready to go?"  
Red Flame lowered it's dragonlike head and opened it so that Qamara could get inside. Once in she pressed a few buttons and electrcal currents surronded and flowed through her body. This suit allowed her to suspend in the cockpit while the machine moved with you.  
"Well Red Flame let's do this!"  
Red Flame roared its approval and launched itself into the space battle.  
Space Battle______________________________________________  
The five Gundams launched into the battle and joined Zechs, Noin, Sally, Hilde, and the rebels. Five minutes after the battle a new Mobile Suit arrived and Mora appeared on the screen.  
"Hope ya'll are ready for the battle," she said smirking. "I can't wait to see how good the Gundam Pilots and their friends are in battle."  
"Don't worry," said Duo. "We have no intention on letting you down Mora."  
"I hope not well good luck and keep in touch, they fight almost like this was a street instead of space."  
"Mora," said Quatre.  
"Yes Quatre?" asked Mora.  
"Where's my cousin?"  
"She'll be here in a moment don't worry."  
"I have a bad feeling about this," muttered Trowa.  
Mora just laughed, "Oh lighten up man. Over and out."  
"Damnit!"  
Suddenly a red dragon robot launched from the Rebel Base.  
"What the hell?!" demanded Heero.  
A face covered from the nose down appeared on the screen. The woman appeared to be suspended with currents of electrity flowing around her.  
"Don't worry I am with the Rebels," she said.  
"What sort of Mobile Suit is that?" asked Zechs.  
"It's not a mobile suit nor is it a Gundam," said the woman.  
"Then what is it?" asked Wufei.  
"Let's just say that it's both," said the woman nervously. "Enough chat let's fight!"  
"Right!" said the boys together.  
Then they joined the battle after awhile though Quatre's cockpit got blasted open.   
"Quatre," shouted Trowa.  
"Damnit!" shouted Qamara. "Dark Flame can you bring him in?"  
The machine roared an affirmative and moved closer to him dodging the shots fired at him from the opposing mobile suites. Before the Red Flame could reach him another tractor beam shot forward from the oppsing side and brought Quatre to it.  
"What the hell?!" asked Heero.  
But before anyone could do anything they were gone and Quatre with them.  
"This isn't good," said Mora.   
_______________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: THanks Isles for reading Quatre meets psycho chick next! 


	8. A Gift For Lady Htead

Alanza Cousin 8:  
A Gift For Lady Htead.  
Author's Notes: First of all this is slightly A/U where has 1) Trowa ARE NOT brother and sister since I CAN NOT SEE THEM HAS SIBLINGS. If you have a problem with that stop here and now! and 2)All the couples are the same age 25, except for Noin and Zechs who are going to be around 30. Treize and Une will be in this story later on. The couples will be revealed later in this chapter. Oh yes and everything else corresponds to Gundam Time this takes place after the Endless Waltz. Also the boys or men in this case still have their Gundams. Thanks to Isle who helped fill me in on what I had missed in GW saga. Also she helped me with the title of the fic, and the name for Quatre's cousin.  
Alanza means noble in Japanese  
Qamara means moon in Arabic  
Riadah means leader in Arabic  
_______________________________________________________  
Htead looked up from training on her beam and saw a tan woman with dark hair and eyes coming toward her. The woman was a very elite Pilot and Htead favored her above all others. The woman also favored and pampered her in return. It was through this woman that Htead had gotten all her favorite toys and pets from. The woman had that 'I have a gift for you' look on her face. She squeled with delight and ran up to the other woman. She always knew that with that smile the woman had brought her something perhaps it was a new toy or the pet she had been eyeing for quite sometime. She couldn't help but hope that the gift was the latter.  
"What do you have for me Soraki?" she asked clapping her hands together and jumping like a child.   
"I have a gift for you my lady something I think you might like."  
"Oh really and what would that be?"  
"You'll be able to find the gift I have for you in your room and I am quite certain that you will enjoy it," said Soraki holding up a set of keys.   
"What's with the keys?" asked Htead grinning.   
"You will find out soon enough they belong to your new 'pet'. Have fun with him my lady."  
Htead grinned again and snatched up the keys taking off in the direction of her chambers. She burst into her living quaters before she shut the door to them and locked it. She looked around wondering where the gift would be then her eyes came upon her bedroom door that was ajar. Smirking she made her way toward it slowly wondering what she could find. She stopped in front of the door and took a deep breathe, then she slowly swung the door open. Her eyes widened and she squeled with delight like a child or something. Hurrying into the room and closing and locking the door on her way.  
_______________________________________________________  
"What the fuck just happened?!" demanded Heero.  
"Soraki took her no doubt to her kennel master bitch Htead," snapped Mora.  
"Who are they?" asked Wufei.  
"Leaders of the group we are up against," said Qamara. "Well not really leaders Htead is the only leader. Soraki just so happens to be deeply favored by Htead, and Sorkai in return gives her "toys" and "pets"."  
"What sort of pets and what sort of toys?" asked Duo.  
"Do you really want to know?" asked Mora turning to look at them.  
The Gundam Pilots looked at eachother and nodded before turning to look at the others.  
"We should in order to know who or what exactly we are dealing with," said Releena.  
"Do you have a weak stomach?" asked Qamara walking down a hall and signaling for them to follow her.  
"Why do you want to know?" asked Releena.  
"Because this video you are about to see," said Qamara walking under a door that rose up. "Is not exactly the wholesomest thing in the world to watch if your stomach is weak."  
"Why's that?"   
"Do you really want to find out?" asked Qamara turning to face them before pressing some buttons on a table and the wall opened up to reveal a screen.  
"Let's see how strong your stomach really are," said Mora.  
Then the screen lite up and what was recoring began to play it's hauntful show of what sort of "toys" Htead liked to use when she plays with her "pets".  
_______________________________________________________  
Htead giggled adn jumped on the bed in front of Quatre. Who was on his kness and chained with his hands behind his back. The chains were attached to the floor. They had gagged Quatre and put him in a loin cloth, beside the bed was a table that was covered with a white cloth.  
"Hello my new pet," said Htead softly stroking Quatre's cheek and titling her head to the side. "I do so love to play with toys (Htead rips away the white cloth to reveal the stuff undernegth) especially love to play with them when I have a brand. New. Pet."  
________________________________________________________  
Isle - Thanks  
Ren - THanks 


	9. The Planning

Alanza Cousin 9:  
  
The Planning  
  
Author's Notes: First of all this is slightly A/U where has 1) Trowa ARE NOT brother and sister since I CAN NOT SEE THEM HAS SIBLINGS. If you have a problem with that stop here and now! and 2)All the couples are the same age 25, except for Noin and Zechs who are going to be around 30. Treize and Une will be in this story later on. The couples will be revealed later in this chapter. Oh yes and everything else corresponds to Gundam Time this takes place after the Endless Waltz. Also the boys or men in this case still have their Gundams. Thanks to Isle who helped fill me in on what I had missed in GW saga. Also she helped me with the title of the fic, and the name for Quatre's cousin.  
  
Alanza means noble in Japanese  
  
Qamara means moon in Arabic  
  
Riadah means leader in Arabic  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Heero and the others stared at the blank screen the boys looked extremely distrubed. Catherine and Reelena looked like they were going to be seek while the others were just staring at the screen with thier mouths hanging open.  
  
"Oh my God," said Releena slowly. "You have got to be kidding me that girl is just disturbing."  
  
"Are you telling me that Quatre could be in the hands of THAT?!" demanded Trows jumping to his feet.  
  
"Unfortunately yes," said Mora softly.  
  
"Is there a way we can get him back?" asked Dorthy.   
  
"We have already been thinking about a way," said Qamara. "Unfortunately getting into the main base has never exactly been the easiest thing in the world, and the last attempts have always failed."  
  
"How bad have the failures been?" asked Noin curiously.  
  
"The only one to survive has been Mora although just barely," said Qamara softly.   
  
The two girls exchanged a look and the males immediately read their looks has a sign of regret. They could tell the girls didn't like being the leaders though they wouldn't dare back down from it. The group was a part of them and it hurt them to put their memebers in danger. They were strong on the outside however they were still female and were lead by female emotions. A woman had an instinctive nature to protect those around her. It was breed within them for they wouldn't be a fit mother if they weren't. Htead was exempted from this the thought of her with a child made them sick to their stomachs the poor child would go insane probably.  
  
The men exchanged a look they weren't strong enough to be leaders on the inside but on the outside they were and that was all that mattered.  
  
"What do we need to do?" asked Heero.  
  
"What?!" asked Mora startled.   
  
"We will go retrieve Qautre," said Wufei.  
  
"You can't!" said Qamara jumping to her feet.  
  
"Why the hell not?!" demanded Trowa.   
  
"If anyone is going after my cousin it's me," said Qamara before running out of the room and shutting the door behind her.  
  
The group stood there in shock and listened as a faint hissing sound resound in the room.  
  
"Shit," snapped Mora running to the door. "Damnit she locked us in."  
  
"Now what?" asked Catherine.   
  
Duo smiled and leapt out of his steps heading for the controls near the door he opened it and began to fiddle with the wires.   
  
"What the hell are you doing?" asked Mora.   
  
"Trying to override the system," said Duo. "So we can get out of here save Quatre and Qamara since her doing something stupid like this could get her killed. There for angering Quatre and that would not be a good thing."  
  
"Nope we all know what happened when Quatre's father was killed," said Rasid. "Except I think that not even all of us could hold him back if the Little Desert Flower died."  
  
The Gundam males exchanged a knowing look and nodded they had to hurry if Qamara died then there was no knowing what Quatre would do in retaliation. Though it might help the rebels if he did they needed to make sure he stayed under some control during the rescue mission. Finally Duo got the doors open and the groupd swarmed out of the room heading toward the docking bay to get to their gundams and mechas.   
  
Mora had to make another stop first and headed to were the Red Flame normally was Releena and Catherine weren't far behind.  
  
"Damnit!" said Mora. "She took the Red Flame. I can't believe she was actually serious about going into battle with them by herself."  
  
"So she actually did what she said she was going to do?" asked Releena.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And what does that mean?"  
  
"It means we are in deep shit."  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: Well I finally updated the story just when I though that I never would again I did I hope ya'll enjoy it and haven't gotten bored with it already.  
  
Angeloflight - Oh trust me this is one freaky assed girl. Anywho sorry it took so long  
  
Dacey - Poor us all  
  
Isle - lol 


	10. Rescue Mission

Alanza Cousin 10:  
  
Rescue Mission  
  
Author's Notes: First of all this is slightly A/U where has 1) Trowa ARE NOT brother and sister since I CAN NOT SEE THEM HAS SIBLINGS. If you have a problem with that stop here and now! and 2)All the couples are the same age 25, except for Noin and Zechs who are going to be around 30. Treize and Une will be in this story later on. The couples will be revealed later in this chapter. Oh yes and everything else corresponds to Gundam Time this takes place after the Endless Waltz. Also the boys or men in this case still have their Gundams. Thanks to Isle who helped fill me in on what I had missed in GW saga. Also she helped me with the title of the fic, and the name for Quatre's cousin.  
  
Alanza means noble in Japanese  
  
Qamara means moon in Arabic  
  
Riadah means leader in Arabic  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Qamara was in Red Flame heading to were her cousin was being held. She felt guilty about doing this to the others but she wanted to rescue her cousin on her own. They had been seperated for nearly ten years and she would be damned if some bitch came into the picture and tried to tear them apart after they just got back together. Her sensors showed that other suits were following her and she brought their pictures up the screen to reveal four Gundams and some mobile suits. An incoming call was blinking in and she pressed something allowing herself to recieve it. She saw the one called Trowa appear on the screen.  
  
"What the hell was that about back there?!" he demanded.  
  
"None of your damn buisness!" snapped Qamara.  
  
"I want to know what that was about?" asked Trowa flatly.   
  
"Quatre is my cousin it's my buisness to save him."  
  
"So you assume that a family protects eachother and rescues eachother is that it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Maybe it's high time you realize that we are all a family. We look after us please if you love your cousin that much you must accpet our help."  
  
Qamara remained silent for several minutes and Trowa was almost afraid she would reject his help but she gave in after awhile and nodded.   
  
"Very well to save Quatre I will have your help. Becareful though I don't know what will greet us when we arrive there."  
  
The screen in Trowa's Gundam went blank signaling that she had ended the conversation.   
  
"Well," he said to himself. "I guess not much to be said about that girl they are both protective over eachother. This should be an interesting comforntation between her and Htead."  
  
"Well?" asked Duo poping up. "What did she say?"  
  
"She said sure but becareful going in and look out for traps."  
  
"Roger that buddy roger that."  
  
The screen went blank and it was obvious that Duo was now telling everyone about the descision. Trowa closed his eyes and sighed Heero and Wufei would have gone in whether she allowed it or not. Mora was here because she was friends with Qamara. The others were here because they wanted to save Quatre. Either way one of them was conected to the two cousins and he wondered if in one way or the other they would all be a family. He would enjoy that if it became true he always agreed that the more people in your family the merrier thanks to Catherine. He sighed things had sure changed since he meet Catherine and he was glad that he had.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Quatre stared at the woman for several minutes she was sending off bad signals and she was starting to scare him. He had seen alot in various colonies but none like this. He wondered almost about what had happened to her that would make her like this. She ran her hands over his chest and he felt a shiver of disgust run up his spine. He did not like this woman touching him. He watched her pick up a small scalp and hold it in front of his eyes; he was careful to hide his emotion of surprise and curious fear has to what she was going to do with it. He watched her trail it down the middle of his neck and down his chest to below his waist before moving it back up to his right shoulder. She grinned evilly and made a long line with the blade drawing blood. Quatre flinched breifly before schooling his features in an emotionless state again.   
  
Htead giggled she was having such fun with her new pet and he was so very scuplted. She smirked and moved forward to lick the blood from the cut she had made. She had always loved the taste of blood since she was a little girl. Since she had begun cutting herself and then has she got older she had started cutting her own mom for the blood she had craved for so long. Eventually though her mother had died of a loss of blood; that she had called. Of course she hadn't cared about it all she had cared about was the loss of blood that she had to find another source from. Thus her father had begun to give her toys and pets to quench that blood thirst she had. For her blood was something she needed to survive and it always would be. She hadn't cared that her mother had died, she hadn't killed about the loss of her other pets, and she wouldn't care about the loss of this one.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: Htead will get much more twisted later on believe me. Ahywho thanks for reading peace out.  
  
Cheena Son - Thanks glad you like it! 


	11. Capture and Rescue

Alanza Cousin 11:  
  
Capture and Rescue  
  
Author's Notes: First of all this is slightly A/U where has 1) Trowa ARE NOT brother and sister since I CAN NOT SEE THEM HAS SIBLINGS. If you have a problem with that stop here and now! and 2)All the couples are the same age 25, except for Noin and Zechs who are going to be around 30. Treize and Une will be in this story later on. The couples will be revealed later in this chapter. Oh yes and everything else corresponds to Gundam Time this takes place after the Endless Waltz. Also the boys or men in this case still have their Gundams. Thanks to Isle who helped fill me in on what I had missed in GW saga. Also she helped me with the title of the fic, and the name for Quatre's cousin.  
  
Alanza means noble in Japanese  
  
Qamara means moon in Arabic  
  
Riadah means leader in Arabic  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
They all came out of nowhere and the Gundam group didn't even know what hit them. They came in a strong wave and kept getting stronger; pretty soon the group was surronded and they were overthrown. Just has fast as it had happened it was over the Gundam Pilots, along with Zechs, Noin, Sally, Mora, and Hilde found themselves alone with Red Flame. It took them awhile to realize that Qamara had been taken. The moment they did they realized that they had to make some abjustments to their plan.  
  
"Damnit!" said Duo. "She warned us this would happen; but we didn't really pay attention. No we siree we didn't pay any attention at all and look what happened."  
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Hilde.  
  
"We have no choice," said Heero.   
  
"We have to go in there and save the both of them."  
  
"Great just what we needed to save the two cousins," muttered Wufei.   
  
"Well come on guys and gals," said Mora with a smile that clearly said 'let's go kick some ass'. "We've got cousins to save and a few haundred lives to save has well. Let's haul ass!"  
  
"I Heard that," smirked Trowa. "Let's go and raise some hell!"  
  
"Sounds like fun," smirked Mora. "Let's go party!"  
  
The Gundam Pilots and the two girls cheered and shot their mechas forward.   
  
"You know what Zechs Sally," said Noin. "I think there is going to be a ton of damage to this place when they get done."  
  
"Tell me something I don't know Noin," sighed Zechs. "Let's go play damage control and keep the damages down to a minium."  
  
"What and cheat them out of having fun," said Sally aghast.  
  
"Right I hate to do it to them but it has to be done," said Zechs.  
  
"Someone has to keep this group undercontrol," said Noin.  
  
"So then why does it have to be us all the time?" asked Zechs.  
  
"Just lucky I guess," said Duo breaking into the conversation only long enough to put in his two cents before blinking out of the conversation.  
  
"Always a field trip for that one," muttered Zechs.   
  
"Come on you know you love us," chirped Duo once more breaking in only long enough to make a comment.  
  
"I don't even wanna know," said Zechs under his breathe.  
  
"Heads up kiddies," said Mora. "We're here."  
  
"Thank God," muttered Zechs under his breathe.  
  
The eight mechas slowly approached the base they wanted to get has close has they could without them realizing what was happening.   
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Qamara opened her eyes trying to concentrate on her surrondings her head was pounding in pain.   
  
"I can't believe I got captured," she muttered under her breathe.   
  
She sighed and sat up in bed trying to get her berrings. The sound of footsteps caught her attention and she concentrated on it. She figured they would be here in a little over a minute. She rolled off the wooden cot and yanked it apart she picked up one of the poles and twisted it. The wieght was perfect and would have to do for durablity. She pulled herself up to the rafters and waited there for the guards to come into the jail. The moment they did she lept down into the floor behind them.   
  
"Hi," she said cheerfully the moment they turned around she slammed the pole into their heads and dashed out of the cell. "Now to find my cousin."  
  
Qamara ran down the hall knocking out the guards has she went. She came to a door that was barred and she got down on one knee to peek into the keyhole. She saw Qautre chained to the wall in his pants.   
  
'Normally Htead's little pets would be in something else maybe she didn't capture him to play with and instead captured him for information. Whatever the reason I've got to get him out of there I guess I have nothing better to do then to pick the lock.'  
  
Qamara grinned and pulled out a thin piece of wire and began to pick the lock; while she began to count the seconds to see how long it took.   
  
"Well," she said kicking the door open. "One minute I am getting better at this."  
  
Qamara silently crept into the cell and flinched when she saw the cuts on her cousin's chest. She picked the locks to the cuffs and gently lowered him to the ground. She quickly tore the shirt she was wearing and used it to bind her cousin's wounds. The only thing she was wearing under the shirt was a sports bra; though now was not the time for modesty. When she had finished binding the wounds she picked her cousin up so that she could drag him somewhat while she escaped. She moved quickly through the shadows all to aware of the fact that she was being followed by guards. She ducked into a room and hide her cousin under a table.   
  
The moment she had him secured away the guards broke in and she grabbed her staff and broke it in half so that she could use it has cho blows (A/N: two long sticks about a foot and a half long). She whirled around slamming the sticks into the faces and arms of the guards; while she would kick them in the stomach. She easily leapt over several of their bodies kicking them away. Pretty soon she had them all on the ground in a pile. She grinned and dropped the sticks and dusted herself off in statisfaction; before turning her attentio to where her cousin was.   
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Trowa and the others snuck into the base feeling slightly wierd almost like they were trying to think of something yet couldn't quite grasp it.   
  
"You know," said Duo. "It was almost too easy to get into the base."  
  
"I know," said Mora. "It has never been that easy. It is almost has if they weren't even expecting us to continue our journey here."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Trowa.  
  
"It was almost has if they were waiting for us back there."  
  
"Almost like they knew we were coming," said Sally slowly.  
  
"It would seem that there is a traitor in our midst," said Mora softly.  
  
"The question is who," said Zechs.  
  
"How much you wanna bet it's that dude?" muttered Wufei under his breathe.  
  
"That narrows it down," said Sally.  
  
"He means Qamara's boyfriend," said Noin flatly.   
  
Mora stared at them startled before relaxing slightly, "So you sensed it too?" she asked.  
  
"Of course it was kinda hard to miss," snorted Heero.  
  
"Miss what?" asked Sally.   
  
"The fact that he is a selfrightous prick," said Hilde coldly.  
  
"That pretty much sums it up," said Trowa under his breathe.  
  
"Did I miss something," said a bewildered Sally.  
  
"Yes," said Mora. "But don't worry we will explain it to you when you are older."  
  
"I am tweenty-five," said Sally flatly.  
  
"Wow one year older then me and I have to explain jackasses to up that is sad."  
  
"Enough you two let's go find the two cousins," said Zechs.  
  
"Right um this way!" chirped Mora running down a hall.  
  
"Why this way?" asked Sally   
  
"This is were the dungeons are."  
  
"So you have been here before?" asked Trowa.  
  
"Oh yeah a couple of times," grinned Mora.   
  
Mora looked to the side and came to a complete halt.  
  
"Found them," she chirped running into the room.  
  
"Bout time you guys showed up sorry I didn't leave some for ya'll but you know how it is," said Qamara.  
  
"Where is Qautre?" asked Trowa.  
  
"Under the table," said Qamara.  
  
"I see now let's get him and go," said Mora.  
  
Zechs picked up Quatre and thre him over his shoulder and the group took off running again. By then the entire base knew about them and they were being shot at one of them got Qamara and when she stumbled she was thrown over Noin's shoulder. After that they had no more problems and they all made it back to the base once more. Once there Quatre and Qamara were ammidated to the recovery ward.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: To Be Continued.......... 


	12. The One That Was A Traitor

Alanza Cousin 12:  
  
The One That Was A Traitor   
  
Author's Notes: First of all this is slightly A/U where has 1) Trowa ARE NOT brother and sister since I CAN NOT SEE THEM HAS SIBLINGS. If you have a problem with that stop here and now! and 2)All the couples are the same age 25, except for Noin and Zechs who are going to be around 30. Treize and Une will be in this story later on. The couples will be revealed later in this chapter. Oh yes and everything else corresponds to Gundam Time this takes place after the Endless Waltz. Also the boys or men in this case still have their Gundams. Thanks to Isle who helped fill me in on what I had missed in GW saga. Also she helped me with the title of the fic, and the name for Quatre's cousin.  
  
Alanza means noble in Japanese  
  
Qamara means moon in Arabic  
  
Riadah means leader in Arabic  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
It was the day after Quatre had been rescued from the base and was recovering nicely, so was his cousin. The doctors estimated that Quatre would be fine and up and running in another day or so. He was now awake and alert to his surroundings. He was currently talking to his cousin who was seating beside his bed her waist bandages up. It hurt to move too much so she therefore tried to move has little has possible. Right now she and her cousin were taking another trip down memory lane toward when the male species began to take an interest in her.  
  
"Do you remember the first day the boys began to take an interest in you?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Do I ever," said Qamara laughing. "As I recall that was one of the first times you ever threw a punch and it took everyone off guard including you."  
  
"Yeah I had to admit the look on my father's face was a classic."  
  
"A classic?!" exclaimed Qamara laughing. "I swear I thought he was going to have a heart attack on the spot! Rasid and Iria looked like they were going to faint!"  
  
"Now that you mention it they did look a lot more then shocked," chuckled Quatre. "They looked more like they were going to need a hit of oxygen."  
  
"That they did," said Qamara softly her face going serious for a moment has she became lost in thought. "That they did."  
  
Flashback****************************************************  
  
Ten year old Qamara and Quatre were chasing it each other around in the garden. The day was crisp and clear, the weather was warm and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Mr. Winner, Rasid, and Iria watched the two children from a porch that overlooked the garden while they ate breakfast and discussed the present state of Winner Corps. The moment they took their eyes off of the children to discuss a new investment; a disturbance was heard in the garden near the fountain.   
  
"Leave her alone," said Quatre glaring at a small group of boys while standing protectively in front of Qamara.   
  
The boys were brothers the oldest being thirteen the youngest ten and they were the sons of another family that was also very well known. The boys' father was trying to buy some property that belonged to the Winner family. The man was also known for being a little shady with his dealings. If things didn't go the way he wanted them to go then people that worked for him would "disappear". Mr. Winner didn't want any trouble with them but he also didn't want his son and niece to get in trouble with them; so he, Rasid, and Iria headed into the garden to try and stop a disaster from happening.   
  
"Look we just want to talk to the little lady," smirked the leader of the group, who also happened to be the eldest of the brother.  
  
"She doesn't want to talk to you," said Quatre.  
  
"I don't think the girl agrees with you," smirked second eldest.  
  
The boy reached for her and Qamara shrank back from his touch.   
  
"I think that pretty much speaks for itself," said Quatre flatly.  
  
"Listen boy we don't want any trouble," said the youngest of the four.  
  
  
  
This time the eldest brother reached for Qamara and grabbed her arm yanking her toward him. Qamara shrieked and Quatre snapped slamming his right fist into the other boy's nose. The boy yelped and held his nose has blood began to spill from his nose. Mr. Winner froze and stared at the scene before him his mouth dropping open, while Iria and Rasid looked at the scene and nearly feel over from shock.  
  
"You little bastard!" shrieked the boy. "My father is going to hear about this!"  
  
"Ah blow it out your ear!" shouted Quatre sticking his tongue out at them has he grabbed Qamara and began to run to the back of the garden.  
  
"Quatre stop right there!" shouted his father but it was already too late the boy and his cousin had already disappeared beyond the bend.  
  
"Damn it," muttered Iria holding the boy's nose and forcing him to tilt his head back.   
  
"Rasid go find my son and niece while Iria and I deal with the mess here," said Mr. Winner.  
  
"Very well sir," said Rasid heading off in the direction the two children had gone.  
  
End of Flashback**********************************************  
  
"You know uncle never really did get over the shock," said Qamara thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah we were lucky that boys' father didn't try to sue the family," said Quatre chuckling. "In fact he thanked me for it saying something like 'It is about time someone knocked him down a few notches'."  
  
"Yeah that was another shock uncle received."  
  
"That was rather fun slugging the boy."  
  
"Well no one ever bothered us again all the other kids became scared of your right hook."  
  
"Yeah but oh well they weren't really that interesting to begin with," said Quatre softy.  
  
Qamara opened her mouth to comment when a noise came from the other side of the door. She jumped to her feet and reached for her gun which was inside her jacket on the back of the chair she had been seating in. Raceisca rushed into the room looking more pissed off then he normally did about something.   
  
"Something wrong Raceisca?" asked Qamara looking at him in surprise while putting her gun away.   
  
"What are you doing with him?!" demanded Raceisca pointing at Quatre.  
  
"Having a conversation with him," said Qamara looking at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Why may I ask?!"  
  
"Because he is my cousin," said Qamara has if that was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Do not use that tone with me how many times have I told you not to talk to any guy except for me outside of a meeting."  
  
"He is my cousin!"  
  
The hand came so fast and hard that Qamara never saw it coming; she was off her feet and on the floor within a second. Raceisca soon followed her curtsey of Quatre's fist. Quatre got out of bed and helped his cousin to her feet.   
  
"Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah I am fine," said Qamara softly has Trowa burst into the room.  
  
"We know who the traitor is?!" he shouted.  
  
"Oh really who?" asked Quatre turning to look at him.   
  
Before Trowa could answer the question Raceisca pulled a gun out of the back of his pants and pointed it at Trowa and Quatre yanking Qamara out of his arms.   
  
"No body move or I will kill her!" he shouted pointing the gun at her head.  
  
Qamara moved with the speed she was known for she twisted her head slightly before bringing her heal down on his foot. She spun then and brought her leg up connecting it with his head. Raceisca dropped holding his head slightly only to be kicked again in the forehead.   
  
"Raceisca you are charged with treason and for threatening your superior officer you are here by banished from this base. Should you return you will be killed at once and without mercy do you understand this?" asked Mora appearing out of no where.  
  
Raceisca just spat at her feet before Trowa and Duo dragged him out of the room. The moment the men left to deal with the traitor Mora looked at Qamara.  
  
"When Duo and Trowa get back prepare to move the base to a different location that only you and I know about," said Mora before turning to Heero and the others who had walked into the room. "Well pilot looks like you were right about him."  
  
Heero nodded not feeling has smug has he had hoped to feel when he saw the look on Qamara's face it was obvious that for some reason she had been in love with him. The reason why perhaps they would never know and Heero really didn't want to know. Whatever the reason he was sure Qamara would tell Quatre and Quatre would keep that reason buried deep down in his heart and tell no one out of respect for his cousin.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: Well that chapter is done and there is much more to come! 


	13. Why

Alanza Cousin 13:  
  
Why   
  
Author's Notes: First of all this is slightly A/U where has 1) Trowa ARE NOT brother and sister since I CAN NOT SEE THEM HAS SIBLINGS. If you have a problem with that stop here and now! 2) All the couples are the same age 25, except for Noin and Zechs who are going to be around 30. Treize and Une will be in this story later on. The couples will be revealed later in this chapter. Oh yes and everything else corresponds to Gundam Time this takes place after the Endless Waltz. Also the boys or men in this case still have their Gundams. Thanks to Isle who helped fill me in on what I had missed in GW saga. Also she helped me with the title of the fic, and the name for Quatre's cousin.  
  
Alanza means noble in Japanese  
  
Qamara means moon in Arabic  
  
Riadah means leader in Arabic  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Quatre walked into his cousin's room and stared at her for several minutes has she watched the stars go by from her seat on her window seat. The base was being moved to another location to keep Raceisca from telling the others about the base. Once in the new location new plans would be drawn up for how to attack the enemy base. He was silent for a moment trying to decide on how to approach the subject of Raceisca.  
  
"You know I have always loved the stars," said Qamara softly. "I remember when we were younger and we would sneak out onto the roof of the mansion and watch the stars."  
  
"So do I," said Quatre coming up to stand behind her.  
  
"It got so bad that Uncle Winner decided to build us a small deck on the roof for us to seat on so that we wouldn't fall off of the roof."  
  
"Yes dad always did encourage us in our little hobbies."  
  
"He brought in personal trainers for some of them."  
  
"I remember when he decided it was time for us to learn ballroom dancing."  
  
"Those were so boring."  
  
"Yes they were but I did not come to talk to you about our old hobbies."  
  
"What did you come to talk to me about?"  
  
"You know exactly what I came to talk to you about Qamara."  
  
Qamara sighed and bite her lip, "No I don't know why you came to talk to me."  
  
"You know I came to talk to you about Raceisca."  
  
Qamara sighed and looked away, "Do we really have to talk about him?"  
  
"Hai I want to know why you stayed with him after how he treated you."  
  
"They say that when a woman falls for a man it doesn't take much for him to break her if he wants to."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Simple when I first meet him he really wasn't that bad," said Qamara looking away. "He reminded me so much of you with how he acted and all. Then for reason that all changed when in a battle his mecha kinda short circuited, it damaged his brain slightly and changed him. I don't know why though but ever since then he has been so different and dark."  
  
"Why didn't you break up with him then?" asked Quatre.  
  
"I was still in love with him I guess," said Qamara softly. "Plus I guess I was a little scared about what he would do if I did."  
  
"No woman should have to go through that though."  
  
"I know I wish I had gotten out of it but I couldn't I guess I was in to deep with him."  
  
"Cousin I want you to know this I will protect you from him no matter what do you understand me."  
  
"I know and knowing you I wouldn't doubt that you would."  
  
"So what do we do know?"  
  
"We go on with our lives and speaking of love lives…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What do you think about Mora?"  
  
"What do you mean?!" asked Quatre blushing.  
  
"I have seen the way you look at her; tell me are you starting to fall in love her?"  
  
"I guess I am I mean I really wouldn't know."  
  
"You are in love with her I know it. So tell me what are you going to do about it?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I suggest you do something about her soon because you never know what Htead is going to do in the future."  
  
"I know just whatever happens happens you know?"  
  
"Yeah I know but you better speed up fate fast at the rate things are going."  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"I am serious cousin she is falling for you that much is sure."  
  
"I will see about it later."  
  
"You do that cousin you just do that."  
  
The two cousins spent the rest of the time staring out at the stars remembering a time before their innocence was ripped from them and they were truly happy and truly at home.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: next chapter I plan to do some Mora and Quatre action. 


	14. Quatre and Mora

Alanza Cousin 14:  
  
Quatre and Mora  
  
Author's Notes: First of all this is slightly A/U where has 1) Trowa ARE NOT brother and sister since I CAN NOT SEE THEM HAS SIBLINGS. If you have a problem with that stop here and now! 2) All the couples are the same age 25, except for Noin and Zechs who are going to be around 30. Treize and Une will be in this story later on. The couples will be revealed later in this chapter. Oh yes and everything else corresponds to Gundam Time this takes place after the Endless Waltz. Also the boys or men in this case still have their Gundams. Thanks to Isle who helped fill me in on what I had missed in GW saga. Also she helped me with the title of the fic, and the name for Quatre's cousin.  
  
Alanza means noble in Japanese  
  
Qamara means moon in Arabic  
  
Riadah means leader in Arabic  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Mora was seating in her office when Quatre walked by and saw her in there.   
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yes of course why?" asked Mora looking up.  
  
"You just seem upset about something," said Quatre. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"Not really," said Mora looking away.  
  
"What are you reading?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Reports on Htead, her mission, her operations, and her base stuff like that," said Mora.  
  
"Where did you find it?" asked Quatre coming up behind her.  
  
"I went looking through his old room and I find all this stuff on Htead and us."  
  
"Good thing he didn't get most of it to her," said Quatre.  
  
"Which reminds me," said Mora looking up at him. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Very well thank you," said Quatre blushing slightly.  
  
"That is good to know," said Mora. "I am glad you are healing well. I do not want Qamara my best warrior to be worrying about her cousin so much that she looses her head in battle and gets more injured then she already is. Poor girl she has enough scars both on the inside and the out."  
  
"How many scars does she have?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Aside from the scars she received recently from the two bullets several on her back and even more so on her heart and soul."  
  
'Scars on her back why didn't I notice them?!' thought Quatre.  
  
"Qamara doesn't like the scars they make her feel ashamed for some reason."   
  
"Why should she feel ashamed?" asked Quatre.  
  
"I don't know," said Mora. "I figured you would know more about her feelings since you are her cousin and you are the closest to her."  
  
"I wonder now if I am has close to her has I once was," said Quatre.  
  
"Oh?" asked Mora. "And why is that?"  
  
"The Qamara I knew never really cared much about such things like that."  
  
"I wonder if Raceisca had anything to do with it," said Mora. "I wouldn't put it past him he seemed to enjoy toying with her mind for some reason."  
  
"Perhaps between the two of us we can find out and bring back the Qamara we both love," said Quatre.  
  
"Yes that would be wonderful," said Mora standing up so she could face him and sticking out her hand to him. "Let's make a pact then."  
  
"A pact?" asked Quatre taken aback.  
  
"Yes a pact," said Mora. "Together we will work and save Qamara and bring her back from her unending darkness."  
  
"Yes that seems much like a good idea," said Quatre reaching out to shake her hand he smiled softly and pulled her toward him.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Mora surprised.  
  
"Perhaps we can also save each other from the never ending sorrow we are both drowning in."  
  
"How can you tell?" asked Mora looking away. "I have drowned in my own sorrow and I know you would not have started this without a reason. Perhaps we can save my cousin and each other."  
  
"Yes I think that would do us all good," said Quatre wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"Indeed I think that will do us some good," said Mora wrapping her arms around his neck. "I think I would enjoy that very much."  
  
Quatre tipped his head slightly and kissed her mouth gently enjoying the sweet bliss her lips brought with her.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: In the next chapter I will include scenes from the other couples I promise. 


	15. Romance and Chaos

Alanza Cousin 15:  
  
Romance and Chaos  
  
Author's Notes: First of all this is slightly A/U where has 1) Trowa ARE NOT brother and sister since I CAN NOT SEE THEM HAS SIBLINGS. If you have a problem with that stop here and now! 2) All the couples are the same age 25, except for Noin and Zechs who are going to be around 30. Treize and Une will be in this story later on. The couples will be revealed later in this chapter. Oh yes and everything else corresponds to Gundam Time this takes place after the Endless Waltz. Also the boys or men in this case still have their Gundams. Thanks to Isle who helped fill me in on what I had missed in GW saga. Also she helped me with the title of the fic, and the name for Quatre's cousin.  
  
Alanza means noble in Japanese  
  
Qamara means moon in Arabic  
  
Riadah means leader in Arabic  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Heero walked into Relena's room and stared at her for several minutes has she brushed out her long hair.   
  
"A few more days till Christmas," said Heero.  
  
"I know," said Relena. "So far this Christmas has been about has much fun has that year with Mariamaya incident."  
  
"Do you think that we can wrap this up before then?" asked Heero.  
  
"I have no doubt you all can," said Relena. "You know what I think Heero and Mora will be a wonderful couple."  
  
"What makes you think that?" asked Heero.  
  
"I saw them kissing in the office," said Relena.   
  
"Quatre was kissing Mora?!" asked Heero shocked.  
  
"Yeah normally it probably would have been the other way around," said Heero.  
  
"Romance is in the air," sang Relena jumping up happily.  
  
"Raceisca has bad hair," sand Heero.  
  
"What the hell was that?" asked Relena.  
  
"I don't know," said Heero. "I guess it was a sudden moment of insanity."  
  
"It was a sudden moment of something," said Relena.  
  
"When should we get married?" asked Heero.  
  
"I don't know maybe on the anniversary of the day we meet," said Relena.  
  
"You mean the anniversary of the day that I threatened to kill you?" asked Heero.  
  
"Sure why not," said Relena.   
  
"Are you sure that's what you want to tell our grandkids?" asked Heero. "We got married on the anniversary of the day I threatened to kill you?"  
  
"Sure," said Relena. "It would be very interesting to see the looks on their faces."  
  
"It would wouldn't it," said Heero. "Very well we shall make plans to get married on that day.  
  
"Heero," said Relena.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Do you even remember when we meet?"  
  
"Um," said Heero sweat dropping.  
  
Relena sighed and slapped his upper arm.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Hilde sighed lay in bed with her husband.   
  
"What should we name our child?" asked Hilde  
  
"How about Hirka if it's a boy and Toria if it's a girl," said Duo.  
  
"Where did you come up with those names?" asked Hilde.  
  
"Right off the top of my head," said Duo.   
  
"Figures," snorted Hilde.  
  
"Oh come on Hild," said Duo. "You have to admit they are cute names."  
  
"Yeah," said Hilde slowly. "Right!"  
  
"Hey that's not nice!" pouted Duo.  
  
"Sure it is," said Hilde. "Now go to sleep."  
  
"I don't want to," said Duo.  
  
"Damn it Duo go to sleep!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Duo I am serious go to sleep now before I seriously hurt you."  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
Hilde growled and kicked him out of the bed onto the floor.  
  
"Ouch what was that for?!" demanded Duo.  
  
"Duo Maxwell you get back in this bed and I will see that Hirka or Toria never does have any siblings!"  
  
"That's harsh," said Duo pouting.  
  
Hilde just huffed and turned her back to him.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Trowa winced when he heard Duo's body hit the floor.  
  
"I wonder what he did to piss her off," said Trowa.  
  
"Who knows," said Catherine. "He probably pissed her off about something."  
  
"I feel sorry for him," said Trowa.   
  
"Does that mean you have intention of getting married to me?" asked Catherine.  
  
"No," said Trowa. "I didn't say that at all."  
  
"Good," said Catherine walking ahead of him. "I thought so."  
  
"Catherine wait," said Trowa running his hand through his bangs.  
  
"Yes wait is it?" asked Catherine turning to look at her boyfriend.  
  
"I have something to ask you," said Trowa.   
  
"Yes what is it?" asked Catherine walking up to him.  
  
"Look I had hoped to do this on Christmas Eve but we might not make it there."  
  
"Trowa just spit out," said Catherine.  
  
"Would you marry me?" asked Trowa.  
  
"What?!"   
  
"I was asking if you would marry me," said Trowa softly.  
  
"Yes," said Catherine happily. "Yes I will! I will marry you Trowa Barton."  
  
Catherine threw herself into his arms and kissed him fiercely on the mouth.  
  
"Are you two done?" asked a male voice.  
  
Trowa and Catherine turned to see Wufei and Sally standing there in their doorways.  
  
"What are you doing spying on us?!" demanded Trowa.  
  
"Keep your shirt on Barton," scowled Wufei. "It was kinda hard to sleep with that baka woman of yours making all that noise."  
  
"Hey!" snapped Catherine.  
  
Sally scowled and threw the book she was holding at him.  
  
"What was that for onna?!" demanded Wufei.  
  
"That's what you get for calling Catherine a baka!" snapped Sally slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Wufei's in trouble!" shouted Duo.   
  
"Duo shut up you are in position to talk!" snapped Hilde.  
  
Wufei glared at Trowa and Catherine before going up to Sally's door and pounding on it.   
  
"Woman open this door right now!" he demanded.  
  
"Wow," said a nurse called Maggie. "This is better then a soap opera."  
  
Wufei just glared at her before the woman laughed and went back to bed. Trowa and Catherine followed her example and went to their own rooms.  
  
"Woman open this door!" demanded Wufei banging on it.  
  
"No!" snapped Sally.  
  
"Woman if you do not open this door right now, so help me I will kick in the damn door!"  
  
"I'd like to see you try!" snapped Sally.  
  
"Woman!" snapped Wufei. "Fine I will!"  
  
That said Wufei promptly kicked her door causing it to fly open and slam against the wall.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" demanded Sally before the door slammed shut.  
  
Wufei scowled and pulled her into his arms kissing her. When he pulled back he kissed her forehead briefly.  
  
"I'm sorry," he muttered. "I am so sorry."  
  
"It's alright," muttered Sally. "I forgive you."  
  
"Good," said Wufei kissing her again.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: The next chapter will deal with Zechs and Noin, and Iria and Rasid. I have no idea how I am going to end this story or when I am going to end this story though I know what is going to be in the very last chapter. 


End file.
